1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grease for lubricating machinery, equipment or instruments used in general industry, and more particularly, to a grease composition produced using, as base oil, 10 to 95 wt % of final residues which is generated in production of biodiesel using deodorized distillates of soybean oil and canola oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
<Components and Classification of Common Grease>
ComponentContentSubject 1Subject 2Subject 3COMPSITIONBase Oil50-95% PetroleumPetroleum DistilledFor central refuelingOFHydrocarbonMineral Oil-For multi-purposesGREASEParaffin-based,For high-weightNaphthene-based, etc.Synthetic OilPAO-based, Ester-based,Synthetic Oil Grease,Poly Glycol-based,Low TemperatureSilicone-based, Fluorine-Grease (Dewax)based, etc.Thickener3-30%SoapFormation of soap byLithium and Lithiumreaction between metalComplex Grease,hydroxide such as Ca, Li,Aluminum ComplexAl, etc. and fatty acidGrease,Calcium ComplexGreaseNon-SoapUrea, Silica Gel, BentoneUrea Grease, BentoneGrease,Silica Gel GreaseAdditive3-30%AdditiveAnti-Oxidation,Lubrication improvementRust Inhibitor, StructureStabilizerFillerCarbon Black, ZincOxideSolid LubricantGraphite, MolybdenumMolybdenum Paste,Disulfide, etc.Fluoro (silicone)Grease
The lubricating grease is classified into a metal soap grease such as Ca, Na, Li, Al, Ba or its complex grease and a non-soap grease such as bentone, silica, urea, graphite or PTFE according to the kind of the thickener, and classified into a mineral oil grease and a synthetic oil grease according to the kind of a base oil.
The greases preserve performance and lifespan of lubricating units and equipment by reducing friction between units in a lubricating region, reducing wear in metals, enhancing characteristics of a lubricating surface, reducing adhesion to a metal surface and melting, preventing deformation due to heat by removing the heat, and maximizing prevention of impurity injection and sealing effect. The petroleum hydrocarbon lubricating base oil, which is produced in the final step of the common crude oil refining process, is generally used as base oil for grease. However, grease using the petroleum hydrocarbon may cause environmental damage, and may threaten the health of a human who uses the grease.
Recently, as interest in the importance of environmental protection and the health and safety of workers has been increasing, research on environmentally acceptable lubricating base oils which will substitute for the hydrocarbon lubricating base oil of this grease is progressing in North American and Western European nations.
According to this trend, the present invention is directed to developing a grease composition using a distillation residue generated in the production of biodiesel as environmentally friendly lubricating base oil.
Biodiesel refers to an alternative energy processed from elemental lipid in vegetables and animals to have similar properties to gasoline, which can be used as a diesel equivalent or for diesel engines by being mixed with the gasoline. In general, biodiesel refers to fatty acid methyl esters having a purity of 95% made from the transesterification between alcohols (generally, methanol) and vegetable oil (rice bran, waste cooking oil, soybean oil, rape oil, etc.). (Ministry of Commerce, Industry and Economy (MOCIE) Announcement No. 2000-57)
The vegetable oil described above, that is, a compound including a hydrophobic group insoluble in water, is generally composed of triglycerides represented as the following chemical structural formula.
The vegetable oil is commonly characterized by the content of the fatty acid, and the length, content and saturation degree of the fatty acid become critical factors in determining physical and chemical characteristics of the oil. Animal oil is less useful than the vegetable oil, and only that made from a pig, a cow and a sheep among land animals, and herring and menhaden among fishes are considered as being commercially important. The animal oils are composed of saturated and unsaturated triglycerides like the vegetable oils, but include a wide distribution of fatty acids and some odd-numbered chain fatty acids, unlike the vegetable oils.
When methyl ester made from vegetable oil, that is, biodiesel, is spilled on soil, the soil is less polluted than by hydrocarbon-base lubricating base oil, because of lower toxicity and higher biodegradation. Also, corresponding to United Nations Framework Convention on Climate Change (UNFCCC) (Life cycle CO2: ¼ of gasoline), one (1) ton of the methyl ester from vegetable oil cuts 2.2 tons of CO2, which contributes to an increase in global competitiveness. The methyl ester from vegetable oil is mainly made of methyl oleate and methyl linoleate as main components, and exhibits excellent performance in machinability or detergency due to low viscosity (40° C., 1.9 to 6.0 cSt.) and good lubrication when used instead of petroleum-based hydrocarbon lubricating base oil.CH3—(CH2)14—COO—CH3: Methyl PalmitateCH3—(CH2)6—CH2—CH═CH—CH2—(CH2)6—COO—CH3: Methyl OleateCH3—(CH2)3—CH2—CH═CH—CH2—CH═CH—CH2—(CH2)6—COO—CH3: Methyl Linoleate
The methyl ester from vegetable oil is made by the following processes.
<Transesterification>
<Esterification>R—COOH+CH3OH→R—COOCH3 
Catalyst
Here, R, R′ and R″ are saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbons with alkyl groups.
<Compositions of Fatty Acids of Canola Oil and Soybean Oil for Producing Biodiesel>
Fatty AcidFatty OilC20:0and OilsC16:0C16:1C18:0C18:1C18:2C18:3C22:0C20:1C22:1Canola Oil—2-5%0.2%1-2%10%10%5-10%0.9%50%Soybean0.3% 7-10%0-1%3-6%22-34%50-60%2-10%5-10%—Oil
<Chemical Structure of Fatty Acid Used in Production of Grease>
Name ofCarbonDouble BondFatty AcidNumberNumberChemical StructurePalmitic Acid160COCH3(CH2)14COOHPalmitoleic Acid161CH3(CH2)5CH═CH(CH2)7COOHStearic Acid180CH3(CH2)16COOHOleic Acid181CH3(CH2)7CH═CH(CH2)7COOHLinoleic Acid182CH3(CH2)4CH═CHCH2CH═CH(CH2)7COOHLinolenic Acid183CH3(CH2)2CH═CHCH2CH═CH(CH2)CH═CH(CH2)7COOHArachldic Acid200CH3(CH2)18COOHEicosenoic Acid201CH3(CH2)7CH═CH(CH2)9COOHBehenic Acid220CH3(CH2)20COOHErucic Acid221CH3(CH2)7CH═CH(CH2)11COOH
<Comparison of Biodegradation of Vegetable Oil and Synthetic Ester Base Oil, CEL-L-33-A-93 Method>
SoybeanRapeseedSyntheticPetroleum HydrocarbonOrderOilOilEster(Mineral oil)196.5%97.0%96.4%19.7%297.2%99.0%97.2%18.9%Average96.9%97.5%96.8%19.3%
Components and ratios of vegetable oil methyl ester depend on components and composition ratios of fatty acid of the vegetable oil. The methyl ester of the fatty acid listed in Table 1 is a component of the vegetable oil methyl ester.
<Chemical Structure of Fatty Acid Used in Biodegradable Grease Made From Vegetable Oil>
Carbon Number/Double BondName of Fatty AcidNumberChemical StructureCaprylicC8CH3(CH2)6COOHCapricC10CH3(CH2)8COOHLauricC12CH3(CH2)10COOHMyristricC14CH3(CH2)12COOHPalmiticC16:0CH3(CH2)14COOHPalmitoleicC16:1CH3(CH2)5CH═CH(CH2)7COOHStearicC18:0CH3(CH2)16COOHOleicC18:1CH3(CH2)7CH═CH(CH2)7COOHLinoleicC18:2CH3(CH2)4CH═CHCH2CH═CH(CH2)7COOHLinolenicC18:3CH3(CH2)2CH═CHCH2CH═CHCH2CH═CH(CH2)7COOHArachidicC20:0CH3(CH2)18COOHEicosenoicC20:1CH3(CH2)7CH═CH(CH2)9COOHBehenicC22:0CH3(CH2)20COOHErucicC22:1CH3(CH2)7CH═CH(CH2)11COOH
Vegetable oils capable of synthesizing the methyl esters from vegetable oil which may be used in the present invention are listed in the following table.
<Fatty Acid Components of Vegetable Oil Used in Formation of Biodiesel>
Fatty acid,Fatty oilC20:0C20:1and oilC8:0C10:0C14:0C16:0C16:1C18:0C18:1C18:2C18:3C22:0C22:1Coconut oil5-9 4-1044-5113-18 7-10—1-45-81-3———Palm2-43-745-5214-196-90-11-310-181-2—1-2—Kernal OilPalm Oil———1-632-47—1-640-52 2-11———Soybean———0.3 7-110-13-622-3450-602-10 5-10—OilJatropha Oil———35-50— 0-1030-40 5-15————Canola Oil————2-50.21-210-1510-205-100.950-60
Biodiesel may be mixed with gasoline and then used, or 100% pure biodiesel may be used. BD5 refers to a mixture of 95% gasoline and 5% biodiesel, and BD20 refers to a mixture including 20% biodiesel. Biodiesel attracts attention around the world as a future energy source in the aspects of recycling of waste resources, reduction of greenhouse gas (CO2), and low emission of air pollutants. Recently, biodiesel is in exemplary use or is expanding its supply through model projects all over the world. Europe, which is very positive towards the use of alternative energy, first established a system for biodiesel. Europe recognizes that biodiesel can be used within a range satisfying the standard of general gasoline, and according to European Fuel Standard (EN590) taken effect in January, 2004, gasoline including 5% biodiesel or less (BD5) is recognized as general gasoline (satisfying the requirements of the EN14214 standard). In the U.S., after National Biodiesel Board was founded in 1992, the Congress and EPA approved BD20 as a fuel for diesel engine vehicles in 1998, and the U.S. President declared the expansion of new recycled energy including biodiesel in 2001. According to the active announcement of the government, the supply of biodiesel is increasing every year, and biodiesel is used in official vehicles of state governments and buses in addition to the U.S. Army, the U.S. Air Force, the Department of Energy and NASA. In Korea, based on the announcement regarding a model supply project for biodiesel by MOCCC in May, 2002, the government performed the project for two years, and now is investigating market reaction and problems with biodiesel. The major advantage of biodiesel is a reduction of smoke emitted from vehicles. Although biodiesel also emits the greenhouse gas CO2, when viewed from an overall cycle of the process (from production to consumption) it yields very low amounts of CO2, and emits relatively low amounts of sulfur oxide (Sox) and particulate matters (PMs). Biodiesel made from vegetable resources may be self-produced domestically, which is an advantage for energy security, and may reduce environmental pollution by recycling waste resources, such as waste cooking oil. Also, in the aspect of infrastructure, diesel engine or gas station networks may be used, and thus less additional cost is required. However, although such advantages can be expected, biodiesel has several problems in substituting for conventional gasoline and volatile oils. Although biodiesel has to be mixed in a high ratio to reduce toxic chemicals in exhaust gases from vehicles, it may break down engines due to corrosion, and become denatured in long-term storage.
For these reasons, high purity products are required for methyl esters made from vegetable oil to be used as fuel oils for vehicles, and thus a separate vacuum distillation process is performed after the reaction of methyl esters. The vacuum distillation is performed at 2 to 3 torrs and a maximum temperature of 240° C. After the vacuum distillation process, the distilled result is used as biodiesel fuel oil, and a distillation residue of about 10% is scrapped. Such a distillation residue generated in the production of biodiesel is a reactant of the vegetable oil with a structure of ester, and may be used as environmentally friendly lubricating base oil.